


Kaede Helps Maki have Fun.

by CrystieV



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: The work which was difficult to name. But the title is expressive. It's just wholesome lewds.I do hope this work is considered long enough- I write very condensed stories.





	Kaede Helps Maki have Fun.

At one point, Kaede invites Maki to a sleepover in her dorm, hoping to get to know the relatively anti-social and kinda scary girl. Kaede tries her best to make the atmosphere casual, with plenty of snacks, calming music, and scented candles, and quiet, non-confrontational chatting. Eventually, the direction of the conversation turns to sexual affairs.  
"So... what are you into?”, Kaede asks, leaning forward.  
"I'm not totally sure. I haven't gotten a lot of time to think about it.", Maki replies, frowning and stroking her hair nervously.  
Kaede gets onto her hands and knees, putting her face close to Maki's, and replies in a sultry tone, "Maybe I can help you figure it out?"  
"Do you wanna die?", Maki replies.  
"Sorry, sorry.", Kaede apologizes, sitting back on her haunches, "That was probably way too forward. I just got excited."  
Mak sighs, before continuing, "I'm sorry too, you just... startled me."  
Kaede looks at her inquisitively, then asks, "So, is that like.. a definite no, orrrr, was that just you being shocked?"  
Maki strokes her hair nervously again, and asks quietly, almost whispering "Can I... try something?"  
Kaede nervously replies, “I think so?"  
Maki leans in, slowly. She's trembling, and it's making Kaede nervous. She gently puts her lips to Kaede’s, and leaves them there for a second. Her trembling stops. Then she seems to relax. Kaede relaxes as well, and smiles through the kiss. She wraps her arms around Maki very slowly, trying not to startle her again, and gently pushes at Maki's lips with her tongue. After a few seconds, Maki lets her lips open, but keeps her tongue at the back of her mouth. Kaede leans into the kiss further, and tries to coax Maki's tongue out with her own through soft, smooth movements. After having no success for a minute, she pulls her tongue back, and gently leans back, pulling her mouth away. Maki’s eyes are closed, and her mouth hangs open for a moment before she quickly shuts it, and opens her eyes. Seeing Kaede’s soft smile, she blushes and looks down.  
She grabs a ponytail, and starts stroking it anxiously.  
“How was that?” Kaede asks, softly, soothingly. Maki doesn’t respond for a moment, but she nods quietly after a moment.  
Kaede moves closer to Maki once again, and leans in so that her mouth is next to Maki’s ear. She lets her hot breath wash over it for a few seconds, before saying, “If you enjoyed that, there’s more I can show you. You can back out any time if you get uncomfortable, even if we start, but I have a feeling you won’t want to.”  
Kaede leans back, and looks into Maki’s eyes. Maki looks anxious, and she waits for a few moments, but she eventually nods. Kaede gently smiles, running her hands down Maki’s arms, before pulling them off and resting them on her waist. She leans in to kiss Maki again, this time pushing her tongue forward with more confidence. Maki seems not to react, but as Kaede slides her tongue along the back of Maki’s teeth, she can feel gentle shivering start to subside. After a few minutes, Kaede pulls her tongue back, and runs it from the corner of Maki’s lips, down her chin, and onto her neck. She lets her tongue run up and down the length, and feels Maki begin to shiver again. Maki gasps when she feels her neck being bitten gently, and she flails her legs- she wants to ask Kaede to stop, but she doesn’t want to ask that either. Kaede lets her teeth go, leaving a small red mark, and looks up inquisitively.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Y-yeah... It feels good, it’s just.. I have problems with being touched on the neck…”  
Kaede nods, almost solemnly, before asking with a small smirk, “Would you like me to go lower?”  
Maki nods quickly, and Kaede grabs the bottom of her nightshirtWith gentle force, she pulls it up, and Maki responds by holding her arms above her head. When the shirt comes off, Kaede throws it away, and immediately starts working to unclasp the bra beneath it. Maki shivers and sweats a little bit- she hadn’t thought through exactly what she was agreeing to- she mostly just wanted the focus off her neck, but this was moving really quickly-  
When she feels Kaede’s tongue on her nipple, her worries melt away like ice in the face of a candle. A rush of euphoria consumes her as she feels every slow, methodical, expert movement on her. She quickly holds Kaede’s head still in her arms- losing this feeling for even a second would be a tragedy. As Kaede wraps her tongue around the nipple several times, Maki’s breathing speeds up, and when she ever-so-gently nibbles on it, Maki yelps and holds her head so tightly that it is painful. Kaede doesn’t mind- she is obviously giving Maki something she’d never had before. The time of her life.  
She endures the pressure from Maki’s arms until Maki calms down, panting, at which point Kaede lets her tongue wander off the nipple and toward the center of Maki’s chest. Maki loosens her grip on Kaede’s head for long enough for the tongue to move to the other breast, where the nipple is still virgin, and runs down it agonizingly slowly. Maki’s breath is caught in her chest as the tongue runs down her breast, but she gasps when she feels Kaede’s warm, wet tongue running down her nipple. Once again she holds Kaede’s head in place, as her own head falls backward, consumed with euphoria. The euphoria grows even stronger when Kaede withdraws her tongue but locks her lips tightly, and begins to suck, gently. One of Kaede’s hands wanders along Maki’s hip while Maki pants and holds her close, and after rubbing up and down the bare thigh under the skirt for a little while, the hand rests on top of Maki’s wet panties. As Kaede lets the nipple go from her sucking, she begins to rub her fingers against the labia, through a thin layer of cotton, prompting Maki’s legs to wrap around her tightly. She tries to move her head down, once, twice, but every time Maki holds her head in place, and she continues running her tongue along the nipple. After a few minutes, Kaede more forcefully raises her head, and asks gently, “Do you want me to keep going down? There are more sensitive areas of your body.”  
Maki is still panting heavily, so Kaede waits for her breathing to slow down for a response.  
When she composes herself, Maki asks, “Please.”  
Kaede smiles as she pulls Maki’s panties over her knees, her ankles, and throws them away. She lets her tongue slide down Maki’s breast and along the side of her torso, making her shiver with anticipation. Maki grabs a nearby pillow, and buries her mouth in it, keeping her eyes shut. When Kaede reaches the waist, she pulls her tongue back, smiling. She quickly brushes back the hair veiling the clit, and gently leans into a trembling Maki, keeping a firm hand on one of her thighs. When Kaede’s tongue touches her, Maki yelps into her pillow, and her waist arcs up. Kaede watches Maki intently, silently asking if she’s okay, withdrawing her tongue for a moment. Maki opens her eyes and nods vigorously when she sees Kaede’s expression.  
Kaede rolls her eyes, smiling- it may be her first time, but Maki is still a drama queen. Kaede presses her tongue back up against Maki’s clit, and Maki once again yelps, only catching the latter half in her pillow. Her eyes stay squeezed shut as Kaede circles the clit slowly and smoothly, wrapping it up in her tongue, and letting it go, rhythmically. After a little while, she gently runs her tongue down the labia, before sliding it gently over the vagina.  
Kaede giggles when she hears Maki panting, and looks up to tell her, quietly but with enough force to be heard, “You’re so cute.”  
With that, Kaede lets her tongue slide inside, slowly running it around the walls, just a little bit deeper every second. Maki trembles violently, trying and failing to stifle moans into her pillow, before she gives up and lays her head back, moaning long and loud, most likely waking up the entire dorm.  
Her trembling stops when she bites her lip, and Kaede wraps her arms around Maki’s waist in a gentle, loving hug, without pulling her tongue out.  
After a few minutes, Kaede slowly slides her tongue back into her mouth, and lets it run over the labia again, running back up to the clit. Kaede wraps it up in her tongue, and wraps her mouth around it, before starting to gently suck, eliciting heavy panting from Maki, which gets more intense when she feels Kaede’s finger running down her labia, and then into her vagina. The combined feelings well up something inside her, and she moans loudly as she cums profusely. Kaede doesn’t move for the duration, keeping her finger and tongue in place, intensifying the pleasure, until Maki eventually settles, breathing deeply, eyes closed. She’s tired, and lays motionless for a while while Kaede cleans wet, sticky fluid off both of their bodies. After a bit, she climbs into bed next to Maki, and cuddles her tightly, pulling a blanket over both of them. Maki falls asleep with Kaede’s head on her chest, an arm around her stomach, feeling relaxed and contented.  
When Maki awakens, Kaede is still asleep on her chest, and she takes a little while to appreciate her. She puts a hand on Kaede’s hair, and gently strokes it, appreciating how soft it is, and how warm her cheek feels. Kaede grabs Maki tighter in her sleep, and Maki giggles- she’s really cute when she’s asleep.  
After a few minutes, Maki falls back asleep as well. She doesn’t have to interrupt this today, and she’s not going to.


End file.
